Cost of Doing Business
by broncomap
Summary: A wealthy man comes to Dodge and brings problems. This takes place early in the Matt and Kitty relationship. Folks, I am really bad at this summary thing!
1. A Man of Means

Disclaimer - I don't own the Gunsmoke brand, show or it's characters. I do not receive monetary profit from my stories. I just like to make stuff up.

AN - This takes place early in the Matt and Kitty relationship, about 4 years after Matt arrived in Dodge.

The door to the Topeka stage depot swung open, and a well-dressed gentleman in his 40's stepped out into the crisp morning air. He pulled a gold watch from the vest of his handsome black suit to check the time. The morning stage to Dodge City was due, and he was eager to begin the last leg of his journey. He'd dressed carefully for the trip; hadn't worn his best suit or carried his diamond-studded watch. Having the appearance of an established businessman was fine, but displays of extreme wealth tended to bring unwanted attention in many forms.

The stage arrived and he handed his bulging black suitcase to the driver to be strapped on top. He insisted on keeping his smaller brown leather bag with him, and since the stage wasn't full the driver acquiesced. The man climbed in and said hello to the two men already on board as he sat across from them. They responded with barest of nods. The driver leaned in the window, "You two have been riding a while. Do you want to get out and stretch your legs?"

The older of the two answered, "No thanks Clem, the sooner we move the sooner we get home."

The stage took off and the man's hands rested lightly on the small suitcase he'd set on his lap. He carefully assessed the two men seated across from him. One glance at their faces told him they were brothers. He eyed their clothes. They were dressed like ranchers, but not mere ranch hands. Their boots were of high quality, and their clothes in good shape with no patches.

He decided to start gathering information and offered a charming smile (not too broad, just enough to show he was friendly but not pushy). "Excuse me, I don't mean to trouble you, but I thought I'd introduce myself. My name's Peter Brooks." He laughed a little adding, "I'm sure you can tell I'm not from around here."

The men smiled warily and nodded in acknowledgement. Brooks continued, "You look like brothers, and it's obvious you've done well for yourselves out here in the west. I have a lot of respect for that."

The two men were pleasantly surprised. They'd pegged the man as a stuck-up city slicker, but he seemed down to earth and genuinely friendly.

The older brother extended his hand, "Good to meet you. That's right we're brothers. I'm Jeb Walker and this is my younger brother Bill. We own a ranch about ten miles from Dodge called the Blue Moon. We started it 8 years ago, when I was 26 and my brother just 24."

Brooks shook hands with each man, "Ranch owners and so young - very impressive. Say, I'll bet you know Dodge real well, having a ranch so close by. Would you mind telling me a little about the town? I'm headed there, and it could save me a bit of embarrassment if I didn't look like a total no nothing when I arrive. I know I'll look pretty raw no matter what, but having a little information would sure help."

Jeb and Bill were charmed by what they perceived as Brooks' honesty and lack of pretension. An hour later Brooks knew he should get a room at the Dodge House, introduce himself to a Mr. Bodkins at the bank, see Doctor Adams if he was ill and avoid the antelope stew at Delmonico's restaurant."

"I appreciate you giving me the benefit of your experience. Let me ask you this. What do you consider the best saloon in Dodge?"

Bill chuckled, "Ah, now you're getting to the important stuff. The Long Branch is hands down the best. No watered down drinks, no crooked gambling, and the girls are real nice."

Jeb nodded, "Yep, the owner, Miss Kitty Russell, runs a first rate place and is real easy on the eyes too, if you know what I mean."

Brooks was intrigued to hear that the saloon was run by a woman. In his experience a woman who ran a business, especially a tough one like a saloon, had to be extremely smart, strong minded and practical. If this woman was also good looking, all the better.

"Let me ask one more thing. Dodge had a reputation for lawlessness, but I've heard it's settled down over the past few years. Would you say it's a safe place to have a business?"

Jeb leaned forward and spoke earnestly, "For sure. Marshal Dillon got there about 4 years back and things changed. Of course we still have problems and there's always going to be a criminal element, but Marshal Dillon's made Dodge and the surrounding area a place where decent folks can build a life."

Bill added, "Like my brother said, we started our ranch 8 years ago. For the first four it seemed like every time we started building it up, rustlers and spoilers knocked it down. Then the marshal got here and - well I'll just say we couldn't have built our ranch the way we have if it wasn't for him."

Peter took is all in, "Sounds like an impressive man. Thank you for your insights. I hope you'll let me buy you a drink at the Long Branch sometime to show my appreciation."

Dodge City

It was mid-day and Kitty was sitting in her office counting money and doing her weekly budget. She heard a familiar knock and a smile crossed her lips as she continued counting, "Come on in Matt."

The door opened and Matt Dillon walked over and stood behind her as she continued to sort money into tidy stacks on her desk. He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck, then glanced at the three piles of money she'd assembled. His voice was teasing, "Kitty, it looks like you're getting rich. Before long you'll have so much money you'll be above noticing a poor lawman."

Kitty gave a short laugh and pointed to the 3 stacks of money one by one, "Let's see. That first pile is for repairs, the second for salaries, the third for inventory, and the fourth is for - Oh there is no fourth pile."

They both laughed and she swiveled her chair around to face him, "No matter what Cowboy, not noticing you isn't in the picture for me. Never was, never will be."

He took her hands and pulled her to her feet. She smiled up at him and he gently pressed his lips to hers. The sweetness of her taste and smell were irresistible and his kiss lingered and deepened, turning into the kind of kiss that made her knees go weak. Their lips parted and their eyes locked. Sparks of passion flashed between them.

Matt swallowed hard and whispered hoarsely, "What am I doing?" He ran his fingers through his hair, "Kitty, I came to tell you that I'm heading out to Mabel Johnson's place. I have to deliver some legal documents for her to sign, and you know how things are with Mrs. Johnson.

Kitty smiled, she knew her cowboy all too well, "I know. She's up in years and all by herself since Hank died a few months ago. You suggested she to move closer to town, but she won't. Anyway with no neighbors for miles around to lend a hand, she'll need some wood chopped, and a fence mended and some other things like that."

"Yep, between the long ride and doing those things it will be way after midnight by the time I get back. I won't want to disturb you so…."

She quickly put her finger on his lips to silence him, knowing he was about to say he wouldn't be coming to her rooms. "Cowboy, let me finish for you. You were about to say that you won't want to disturb me, so you'll come in quietly, undress quickly and get into bed beside me." She lowered her voice to a seductive whisper as she ran her finger lightly around his lips, "Then you'll wake me ever so nicely, as only you can."

A grin slowly spread across Matt's face, "I'll ride back as fast as I can."

"You'd better. I'll see you later."

He softly pressed his lips to hers, and with a last look at her sparkling eyes and captivating smile, reluctantly left.

TBC


	2. Making Things Go Smoothly

Peter Brooks

The stage from Topeka to Dodge was ahead of schedule for once, but the ride seemed endless to Peter Brooks. After the Walker brothers answered his questions about Dodge, he feigned interest in them and asked about their lives. To his utter boredom they described every detail of ranch life. He was listening with half an ear when the stage lurched to a halt 10 miles from Dodge. Brooks looked out the window, "Why are we stopping?"

Jeb Walker had his hand on the door. "Sorry Mr. Brooks. Clem is always nice enough to let me and Bill jump out here. Our ranch is nearby. Sorry we can't finish telling you about foaling season."

Brooks smiled weakly, "It's all right. Don't forget, I owe you that drink." He watched them leave. They'd been useful, but he was glad to be free of their boring chatter.

They rolled along and had almost reached Dodge when Clem saw Matt riding towards them on his way out of town. Dillon pulled up beside the stage. "Uneventful run Clem?"

"Yep, nice and quiet. You heading somewhere Marshal?"

"Just out to Mrs. Johnson's."

Brooks heard the word _marshal_ and quickly looked out the window to get a glimpse of the man the Walkers had spoken of. He was pleasantly surprised. He'd expected a gray-haired, seasoned lawman not a handsome man barely out of his twenties. Dillon's size probably intimidated some, but a man that young could certainly be manipulated and out-maneuvered. Brooks smiled as the stage moved on, and minutes later was stepping out onto Front Street. Clem handed down his large, black suitcase and a raggedy little boy appeared of nowhere. "Carry ya bags for a penny, sir."

Brooks doubted the skinny ragamuffin could lift a bag much less carry it, but the kid had an appealing eagerness about him. An ambitious boy who'd work for a penny could be useful.

"All right, carry that black suitcase and lead me to the Dodge House."

The boy flashed a tooth-gapped, 7 year-old boy grin and grasped the handle. He leaned way over to keep the bulging bag from scraping the ground and started walking. "Yes sir." Brooks followed carrying his small brown suitcase.

The boy moved along surprisingly fast and they were in the Dodge House in no time. Brooks registered and turned to the boy, "Another penny if you carry the bag up to my room."

The boy nodded and carried/bumped the big black bag upstairs. Inside his room Brooks closed the door and carefully set the small, brown suitcase on the floor. He took the black one from the boy, and tossed it onto the dresser.

Wanting to be helpful, the boy starting lifting the brown suitcase. "I'll put this one on the bed for ya."

Brooks shouted sharply, "Don't touch it."

Too late, the boy lifted the bag and accidentally banged it against the bedpost, striking the latch. The suitcase flew open. Money flooded out, scattering in all directions. The boy froze. He knew he'd seen something he shouldn't have, "I-I-I won't say nothin. Really mista."

Brooks' eyes darkened. The boy backed away in fear, and reached for the doorknob. Brooks lunged and grabbed him by the collar. Before the boy could yell, large fingers circled his neck and squeezed hard. The boy struggled but finally went limp and hung motionless from Brooks' hands. Brooks tossed the child's body into the closet to deal with later.

After washing his hands, Brooks repacked the money, changed his clothes and went downstairs. He smiled at the clerk, "Excuse me, Howie right?"

The clerk looked up, "That's right Mr. Brooks."

"Sorry to bother you Howie, but do you know the boy who carried my bag upstairs?"

"Sure, Felix. He's a good boy. Always out to earn a little money to help his ma."

Brooks nodded, "Seems like a nice kid. I gave him a penny before he started and promised him another when he finished. I guess he forgot. He ran off before I could give him that second penny. Can I leave it here for him? I figure he'll come looking for it when he remembers."

Howie looked puzzled, "Funny I didn't notice him run out. I must have been busy with my books. Sure, I'll give him the penny/."

"Thanks, and could you please direct me to the Long Branch?"

The Long Branch

The place was jumping. Peggy, the pretty, new saloon girl merrily banged out tunes on the upright, surrounded by cowboys singing gustily along. Two poker games were in full swing, one high stakes, with tense players wasting no words; the other, good-natured fun. Painted woman chatted up customers, and men lined the bar talking and drinking.

Peter Brooks stood outside studying the room before pushing through the bat wing doors. The shiny newness of his cowboy shirt and jeans would make him stand out, but he didn't care.

He walked over to the crowded bar and his eyes were drawn to a stunning redhead who was speaking to a bartender. He could tell by the way the bartender behaved that the redhead was his boss. She had to be the woman the Walkers mentioned, Kitty Russell. He heard a voice from behind, "Forget about it. Don't even try."

Peter turned, "I'm sorry, were you speaking to me?"

A stocky, half-drunk cowboy answered, "Yep, you're new and I thought I'd be friendly and save you some trouble. Miss Russell over there is not available. Don't waste your time."

"You called her Miss, as in unmarried. Why isn't she available?"

The cowboy lowered his voice, "It's nothing folks talk much about, but everyone kinda knows. Miss Russell and Marshal Dillon are - well - I'm not exactly sure what, but she's definitely not available."

Brooks wondered if the cowboy was right. "Thanks for the advice, let me buy you a beer." He plunked some coins on the counter and ordered drinks. As he sipped his beer, he watched Kitty move around the room, and couldn't help but admire the way she handled customers, gamblers, drunks and employees. She was a nice package - beautiful, charming, smart and obviously still in her twenties. If she was available he'd seduce her. He'd be dumping his mistress Lorraine when he got back to New York, and needed a suitable replacement. Lorraine was approaching 30 and wasn't as much fun as she'd once been. Besides, she was growing plump. Of course, if Kitty Russell and the marshal were indeed a couple he'd let her be. It would be counter productive to give the marshal a reason to dislike him. In any event he wanted a word with her. He moved to a small table, knowing that smart saloon owners always greeted new customers. As he expected, Kitty walked over with a charming smile.

"Hello, I'm Kitty Russell. Welcome to the Long Branch."

Brooks stood and pulled out a chair, "I'm Peter Brooks. Please join me. I understand you own this saloon. That's very impressive."

She sat down, "Thank you. What brings you to Dodge, Mr. Brooks?"

"I'm looking to start a new business, and Dodge might be just the place. It's a booming town, and I hear the marshal is an exceptional man who's made it a safe place to run a business.

Brooks watched Kitty carefully. A person less astute would have missed it, but a look of loving pride flashed across her face and confirmed what the cowboy had said. Kitty Russell and the marshal were in a relationship.

Kitty nodded, "Marshal Dillon does a good job. He's out of town right now, but if you want to speak to him, he'll be back tomorrow."

"I'd love to. Perhaps you could introduce me."

"No need, you can just stop by his office. If you don't mind my asking, what kind of business are you looking to start?"

"I'm not sure. I'm open to suggestions from a successful business owner such as yourself."

Kitty smiled inwardly as she remembered counting her money earlier, glad to be breaking even. She was about to respond when she heard a glass shatter. " Please excuse me, it sounds like something needs my attention. I'm sure we'll meet again."

Brooks watched her go. Her saloon would serve his purpose nicely, and neither she nor the marshal would ever know what was happening.

TBC


	3. Love and Money

Matt

After hours of riding Matt stood at Mabel Johnson's door. He hadn't seen her since her husband Hank's funeral, several months earlier. He knocked, waited and knocked again. A fine-boned, elderly woman opened the door, and blinked as if unsure the knock had been real. She smiled, "Marshal Dillon, what a pleasure. What brings you way out here?'

Matt removed his hat, "Maam, I have some legal papers to speak to you about."

Mabel laughed and her face lit up, giving a glimpse of the young beauty she'd once been, "I can't imagine anything of importance coming to me, but I'm pleased to have a visitor. Please come in and have some coffee."

They sat at the kitchen table and Mabel filled two cups. Matt took a sip and his eyebrows shot up. Mabel saw his face and giggled, "I like my coffee strong. Don't you marshal?"

Matt smiled, "I sure do." He set some papers on the table. "Mrs. Johnson, it seems a distant cousin of Hank's passed away and left him $3,000. By law, because Hank is deceased it's yours, but you have to sign these documents before it can be sent."

"Marshal, Hank never spoke of a distant cousin. Anyway, $3,000 is a lot of money and I don't need it." She laughed, "What would I do with it?"

Matt's voice was gentle, "Mrs. Johnson to start with, you could get a place in town so you're closer to folks. I know Ma Smalley and Doc would appreciate your company."

Mabel smiled kindly. "Thank you, but I'll never leave this place. This was my home with my husband of 40 years. Marshal, forgive my bluntness, but a woman my age can't beat around the bush. A man like yourself – good, strong and handsome, surely has a special lady in his life. I want you to imagine being with that special lady for 40 years, and then losing her. Would you leave the place you shared with her? Marshal, I feel Hank here. I touch the things he touched, listen to the early morning birds we listened to, pick strawberries from bushes we tended year after year."

Mabel's voice faded as she thought about the thousands of things she'd shared with the love of her life. Matt didn't notice the quiet. He was picturing Kitty. She held his heart and always would. Part of him wished for the kind of life Hank and Mabel had shared, a life he couldn't have. Not while he wore the badge. He had a job to do, a job he couldn't walk away from. Not now and who knew when, or even if. It was a job few men survived.

The young marshal and the elderly widow were silent, each in their own thoughts. After a few minutes Matt pulled himself back to the reason he'd come. "Mrs. Johnson like you said it's a lot of money. If you don't want to keep it, you can give it to a charity or to some folks who could use it. If you don't sign these papers it will sit in a bank and do no one any good."

Mrs. Johnson brightened, "Marshal, that's a good point. All right, I'll sign those papers, and give some thought to how to do some good with that money."

Once the paperwork was in order Matt went outside and looked around. He knew Mrs. Johnson wouldn't ask for help, but that didn't mean she didn't need it. Without saying a word he chopped a week's worth of wood, mended a fence, and fixed her back door. He knew she hadn't ventured to town since Hank died, but he repaired the broken wheel on her wagon in case she wanted to.

He was dripping with sweat when he was done, and Mabel approached with a cup of water, "Marshal, you didn't have to do all this, but I'm grateful." She laughed, "After all, I didn't try to stop you. Please stay for supper."

After eating, Matt brought water from the well and helped Mabel clean up the dishes. She walked him to the door and he smiled, "Mrs. Johnson, thank you for that delicious meal. When your money comes I'll bring it to you." As he spoke, he promised himself that he'd make time to check in on Mabel Johnson regularly, and send Chester out now and then to give her a hand. Mabel suddenly grinned, and with a girlish spontaneity reached up, grabbed Matt by the vest and pulled him down to kiss his cheek, "Marshal you are a good man. I wish you as much happiness with your lady as I had with my Hank." Blushing slightly Matt left and got on his horse. He started the long ride back to Dodge, wondering how she was so sure he had a lady.

Peter Brooks

Brooks was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. After visiting the Long Branch he'd eaten a mediocre supper at Delmonicos and retired early to the town's sorry excuse for a hotel. Despite the lumps in his mashed potatoes and his mattress, he was pleased. The town was perfect for his purposes. No one would suspect big money being exchanged here, yet the place was growing so fast, folks were used to seeing strangers come and go. His plan was sound. He'd open a store as a front and have some unsuspecting local run it. Every few months he'd return to accept his smuggled beauties. They'd arrive in oversized boxes and be chained in the storeroom of his shop. His customers would have instructions to meet him in the Long Branch. Folks there were used to seeing all kinds of men mingle while they drank. Once he got his money, he'd take his customers to his storeroom, give them their property and return home richer than ever. The marshal would never suspect illegal transactions were taking place in the Long Branch, not while he was sure of the affections if its owner. It was a shame he had to pass up trying Miss Russell out as a mistress, but one had to make some sacrifices for success.

Brooks rolled over and planned for the morning. He'd send two important telegrams and introduce himself to the young marshal.

Suddenly he remembered the body crumbled up in his closet and annoyance crossed his face. It had to be dealt with.

Tomorrow would be a busy day.

Late That Night

The Long Branch was closed, chairs piled on tables, bar cleaned and polished, glasses washed and doors locked. Kitty climbed upstairs to her bedroom. Mr. Brooks had left shortly after their conversation but she'd thought about him for the rest of the night. He seemed like an interesting fellow. She'd have to remember to mention him to Matt when he got back from Mrs. Johnson's, after they – well after. She smiled in anticipation as she put on the blue silk nightgown Matt had given her for her birthday two years ago. It was the first intimate gift he'd given her. She remembered his nervousness as she opened the box and his relief at her delight. It was her favorite color and she loved the way it clung to her skin. She climbed into bed, looking forward to being awakened.

She'd been sound asleep for hours when the sound of a key turning and the creak of the door roused her to a semi-conscious state. Still half asleep she listened as Matt quietly took off his boots and placed them on the floor. She pictured his broad chest as he removed his shirt, and his long, muscular legs as he slid off his pants. One side of the mattress sank, and his arm reached around her. Already aroused in anticipation, she put her head on his chest and waited for his touch. She waited, waited - she opened her eyes and turned to look at him. His other arm flung across his eyes, he was sound asleep. He must have fallen asleep the second his head hit the pillow. She glanced over at the clock. It was clearly lit by the moonlight streaming into the room – 3:00. Letting out a sigh of disappointment she whispered, "I know Cowboy you've been up and working since dawn. 21 hours is a long day. Sleep well my love, but when you wake you're not leaving this room until I get some action." She kissed his cheek and went back to sleep.

TBC

AN: The inflations calculator that I used put the value of Mabel's $3,000 inheritance at about $64,000 in today's dollars.


	4. A Morning's Activities

Thank you to every reader and everyone who's taken the time to comment. Guests, I'd thank you personally if I could.

Very Early Morning

The moon was still high in the sky when Peter Brooks splashed cold water on his face and opened his closet door. He looked down at Felix's limp body. As inconvenient as it was, it had to be dealt with. He'd already rented a carriage and would drive a safe distance from town to dump the wretched thing. Dumping would be sufficient, he certainly didn't see himself doing the physical labor of digging a grave.

He threw a blanket over the body and quietly stepped out of his room to peek over the railing. The night clerk was asleep at his desk, snoring loudly. Brooks quickly and noiselessly carried his bundle past the desk and out the door. The streets were empty except for his carriage. He set his bundle in the back, climbed up and flicked the reins. After hours of driving he figured he'd gone far enough, and looked around. The landscape was bare except for an area thick with strawberry bushes. He didn't want to leave the body out in the open, so the strawberry patch would have to do. It seemed unlikely that anyone would be picking strawberries out here in the middle of nowhere. He lifted the blanketed body and tossed it into the bushes. It was hidden from view. Now he'd go back to town, send two telegrams and introduce himself to the young marshal.

Later That Morning

Matt Dillon opened his eyes. Kitty was asleep with her head on his chest, and she looked so beautiful and sweet that he couldn't resist gently kissing her forehead. He looked at the clock and let out a big sigh - 9:00 - _Dillon you are doing great, just great. First you get into bed with this gorgeous woman and do nothing but fall asleep, then you oversleep when you should be working. _

With another sigh he started to gingerly move out from under Kitty. She opened her eyes, "Just where do you think you're going Cowboy?"

"Kitty, I'm sorry about last night. I was a lot more tired than I thought I'd be and…"

She smiled sympathetically. "Matt, I understand really I do, but now's your chance to make it up to me. I'll bet I'm the only one who knows you're back."

When she saw that he'd stopped to think about it, she pushed her advantage, "Do you hear gun shots?"

He looked confused, "Well no, why would…"

She ran her fingers up and down his spine, "See, no gun shots, no emergencies, and no one knows you're back."

He met her eyes, relaxed and settled back into bed. He put his hand on the inside of her thigh, and moved it slowly up and down, "You, Kitty Russell, are a very wise woman. I'm sure getting to the office in an hour or so will do fine."

More than an hour later, 11:00 AM in fact, Matt walked into his office. Chester was sweeping the floor, "Mr. Dillon, I was just wondering when you'd be back. You must have decided to spend the night out by Mrs. Johnson's and start back real early this morning. How is Mrs. Johnson?"

Matt sat at his desk and started sorting through mail. He ignored Chester's statement and answered his question. "Mrs. Johnson is all right Chester, but I want us to start looking in on her more. Maybe in a couple of days, you could go out there and see if she needs any chores done." Matt paused, "She's an awfully good cook Chester."

Chester reddened a bit, "Oh Mr. Dillon, I'd be happy to give Mrs. Johnson a hand. I don't expect meals or nothing. Of course if she asked me to stay to supper, I wouldn't insult her by turning it down."

Matt was about to comment when Chester abruptly set the broom aside, "Mister Dillon, I almost forgot. This telegram came for you last night."

Matt read it aloud, "_For your information. Escaped Leavenworth Prison. Alistair Beckinworth."_

Matt frowned. He'd read about Beckingworth in the newspapers. His trial had been quite a sensation. When one of the richest men in the country is tried for illegal smuggling, people are interested. Matt looked disgusted, "That Beckinworth fellow was sentenced to 25 years, and escaped after a week."

"Do you think he had help Mr. Dillon?"

Matt folded the telegram, "Yep, but it's not our problem. This wire is just for my information. A man like Beckingworth would have no reason to stick around Kansas territory."

They were interrupted by the sound of rapid footsteps and a distraught female voice calling for the marshal. Rita Clark, a careworn woman of 30 burst in carrying her 1-year-old daughter on her hip. She was frantic. "Marshal, my boy Felix didn't come home last night. That's not like him. I've been looking everywhere. I'm sure something terrible has happened." Tears filled her red-rimmed eyes.

Matt put a reassuring arm around her shoulders, "Now, now let's not go jumping to conclusions. When did you see him last?"

Rita took a deep breath and pulled herself together but her voice was trembling, "Yesterday afternoon. He said he was going to the stage depot to try and earn some money carrying bags. He's such a good boy, marshal. Since his dad died, he's tried so hard to help me and his little sister.

Matt patted her shoulder, "I know Rita, he is a good boy. Don't worry, I'll look into it right away. Chester here will take you and little Molly home to get some rest."

Chester led Rita Clark out the door. Matt was about to follow when a man in a business suit strode in exuding confidence from every pore, "Marshal Dillon?"

Eager to start his search for Felix, Matt spoke briskly, "That's right. What can I do for you?"

"Marshal, my name is Peter Brooks. I'm planning to open a store in Dodge, and would like to ask you some questions."

"I'll be glad to answer your questions Mr. Brooks, but not now. I have to find a missing little boy."

Brooks watched the marshal rush out the door and hurry down the street. He realized Dillon was looking for that ragamuffin Felix, but knew the search would be futile. He returned to his hotel thinking it strange for a US marshal to brush off a businessman to search for a scraggly little kid. The boy's family was probably lucky to have one less mouth to feed.

Mabel Johnson

Mabel looked in the mirror as she put on her straw hat. She tied the ribbon beneath her chin and spoke to her deceased husband, Hank. "Marshal Dillon was here yesterday to deliver some papers. It seems a distant cousin of yours left me a fair amount of money. That marshal sure is something. Strong, handsome and such a good man. Now Hank don't get jealous. You know that no one measures up to you. I just wish the marshal happiness. He's in love you know. I've always been able to tell when a man is carrying a special lady in his heart."

Hat secure and stray, grey hairs tucked in, Mabel left for her daily walk. As usual, she slowly walked the mile to the strawberry bushes at the far end of her property. She and Hank had picked berries there year after year, but the spot was special for another reason. In the middle of the thick bushes was a circular clearing that was hidden from view. Mabel smiled to herself. On many a hot summer night, she and Hank had made love right in that spot. Now with Hank gone she liked to stand there in the clear, fresh air to feel and remember their love for each other.

As Mabel neared the bushes she noted that the strawberries had started to ripen. She picked the reddest one and popped it in her mouth, savoring the taste as she kept walking through the bushes to the clearing. She froze. There was something on the ground wrapped in a blanket. She started to turn and hurry away but stopped herself, _Come on Mabel, you can't unsee what you've seen_. Her heart was pounding. She walked over and cautiously unwrapped the blanket. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock. It was the dead body of Rita Clark's little boy, Felix.

TBC


	5. Unexpected Gifts

Matt

Matt scoured every inch of Dodge looking for any sign of Felix Clark, the skinny 7-year-old boy with the endearing gap-tooth smile. Everyone in town knew Felix. He lived in the tiny apartment above the barbershop with his mother and sister. His mother had moved them there last year, when his father died. Mr. Clark, as his wife always addressed him, left his widow with nothing but debt, a small dirt farm and two children to support. She sold the farm to pay the debts and did her best to support her children by taking in sewing, but times were hard. Felix helped all he could. He greeted every stagecoach that arrived in town with a cheery smile, and offered to carry passengers' suitcases for a penny.

After questioning almost everyone in town Matt concluded that Howie, the hotel clerk, had been the last person to see the boy. Apparently Felix carried a suitcase for a Mr. Brooks, but left before getting the second penny Brooks had promised. That seemed strange to Matt. Felix was a smart boy who valued every cent. He spoke to Mr. Brooks who verified the story. In any event, that information got him no closer to finding Felix.

After hours of a frustrating and futile search, Matt found himself pushing through the doors of the Long Branch looking for Kitty, needing her presence. She saw him and his face told her everything.

"Matt go get that table in the back, I'll bring us a couple of beers."

Kitty set their drinks on the table and sat next to Matt, not across, so they could be physically close, shoulders almost touching. She watched him stare silently into his beer, "Matt, you haven't found Felix, but that doesn't mean he's not all right. You've found kids who've went missing for days."

"Kitty, those were kids who'd run away. I just don't see Felix being a runaway. He's devoted to his mother and sister.

Kitty nodded, "You're right about that, but what could have happened to him? It's not like he'd be kidnapped for ransom. Everyone knows how poor they are."

Matt shook his head unhappily, "I wish I knew. If he didn't run away, and wasn't kidnapped, where is he?" Matt couldn't sit still. He stood abruptly leaving his beer untouched, "Kitty, I'm going to take another look around. Then I'll go talk to Mrs. Clark. I have to give her an update."

Kitty gave Matt an encouraging smile. As he started to leave she suddenly put a hand on his arm. "Matt, I almost forget. I got a basket of food from Delmonico's for Mrs. Clark. Lord knows she doesn't make much money sewing, and I'm sure she's too distraught to work right now."

Matt knew the Long Branch was barely breaking even. "That's real nice of you Kitty,"

She shook her head firmly, "Matt, it's nothing. The only reason I'm mentioning it is because I'd like you to deliver it when you go talk to her. I'd take it myself but…" Kitty hesitated but lifted her chin and said it. "The truth is, I'm sure she wouldn't accept help from a saloon woman."

Matt's jaw clenched. He knew it was true, and the holier than thou attitude made his blood boil.

Kitty read Matt's mind, "It's not as bad as all that. Not all of them are filled with hate. Yes, there are women who look down on me because of what I do, but I truly believe some others just follow. They don't mean any harm. They're just trying to be accepted by the so called proper ladies."

"Yeah, like that Ladies Auxiliary Club/"

Kitty put her nose in the air and affected a pompous, high-pitched tone, "The Auxiliary Ladies must be very careful about accepting new members. Not everyone is suited to do good works."

Matt couldn't help but laugh at Kitty imitation, but he spoke seriously, "We both know they do a lot more talking than actual good."

"True, so will you take the basket to Rita Clark?"

"Of course special lady, of course."

Mabel Johnson

Mabel's heart with pierced with sorrow as she looked at Felix Clark's young body lying on the ground. She knew the agony of losing a child, and Rita Clark's life was already filled with pain. She'd lost her husband a year ago, just before her baby girl was born. Now her son was dead.

Blinded by tears Mabel slowly got to her knees beside the boy. The ugly purple/black bruises on his neck spoke of an unspeakable horror. They had to have been made by large fingers, but why in good heaven's name, would anyone strangle a little boy. The thought of his suffering sickened her. She lifted his delicate wrist and held it in her fingers. Her heart jumped. She thought she felt a faint pulse. She kept her fingers on his wrist and held her breath. Yes it was there, barely but there. She'd have to move faster than she had in years. She pushed herself to her feet, and bent to lift the boy in her arms. As light as he was, it was a struggle. She tottered, but managed to carry him to her wagon while silently thanking the powers that be, that the marshal had fixed the broken wheel. She hitched up her donkey, stiffly climbed into the driver's seat and took the reins. "Hank, I haven't left our property since you passed because it felt like leaving you. Well, you'll just have to come along. This is something that needs doing."

Alistair Beckenworth

Alistair Beckenworth, the man Matt had received the telegram about, was leaving the cabin that had been his hideout since his escape from Leavenworth Prison. His taciturn host, the prison guard who'd helped him escape, handed him a telegram sent by Brooks and a box Brooks had arranged for. The box contained clothes, a fake beard and an eye patch. Beckenworth thought the eye patch a bit theatrical, but since Peter sent it decided to wear it. The telegram read - _Dodge City. Long Branch Saloon. Gus Stringer. _

Alistair's host led him outside, "Here's your horse. He's a good one." Alistair mounted and set off. He understood the message. Ride to Dodge City, go to a saloon called the Long Branch and meet with Brooks and Gus Stringer. Stringer would lead him safely to a luxurious villa in Mexico. Once there he'd be able to live the life he deserved, and enrich himself by providing Brooks with beautiful, young Mexican girls.

Gus Stringer

Stringer read the telegram Brooks had sent – _Dodge City. Long Branch Saloon. Alistair Beckenworth. _He shook his head – Alistair Beckenworth – that there was some name. No matter. He was getting paid royally to take the man safely into Mexico, and make sure he got to the fancy place Brooks had arranged. Stringer was pleased the meeting place was Dodge. His presence would annoy Marshal Dillon. Dillon had arrested him twice but the charges never stuck, and that stuck in Dillon's craw.

He tore up the wire and set out for Dodge.

Dodge

Matt knocked Rita Clarks' door. She opened it looking haggard and exhausted, but her eyes flashed with hope when she saw the marshal, "Anything?"

Wishing he had better news, Matt shook his head, "Not yet, but there's no reason to give up hope. Everyone in town is keeping an eye out. Next I'll get some men and scour the countryside. Felix might have wondered off and gotten lost."

Matt lifted the basket of food, "Someone sent this. Let me set it on the table for you." The apartment was so small he crossed the room in 2 steps.

Rita's eyes widened at the sight of the basket brimming with bread, fruit, chicken, vegetables and preserves. Relief and gratitude washed over her. She bit her lower lip to stem the tears, "I barely have a crumb in the house. Who was kind enough to send this – the Ladies' Auxiliary?"

Matt sighed, "No, but I can't say who. Please just accept it."

Matt wanted to reveal the source of the gift, but knew it best not to, at least for now. He was about to leave when he glanced out the window. To his utter surprise, Mabel Johnson was driving her wagon into town as fast as she could make her donkey go.

TBC


	6. Revelations

Matt ran down the stairs from Rita's apartment knowing that only an emergency would bring Mabel Johnson into town. Whatever the problem was, he hoped it could be solved quickly or set aside for the moment, so he could resume his search for Felix.

Mabel's poor donkey was breathing hard by the time it was pulled to a halt outside the marshal's office. Mabel gripped the side of the wagon and cautiously but purposefully started to climb down. Matt rushed over to offer a hand. When she saw him words gushed out, "Marshal, thank goodness. I'm not sure I could have carried him. Lord knows he's not heavy, but I'm not much good at lifting even light things these days."

"Mrs. Johnson, who? Who's not heavy?"

"Felix Clark, I found him wrapped in a blanket in my strawberry patch. It seems someone tried to strangle him, he's barely breathing."

Matt stood in stunned silence for half a second, digesting Mabel's words. Coming to his senses he quickly lifted the slight body out of the wagon and strode off towards Doc's. Mrs. Johnson followed behind, keeping up with his long strides as best she could.

Kitty saw him rushing by and called out, "Matt?"

He kept walking briskly, and she ran along side, "Matt?"

"It's Felix. I think he's in bad shape but alive. Mrs. Johnson found him. Kitty, will you go tell Mrs. Clark? She should come to Doc's right away."

Kitty nodded and immediately raced off. As she climbed the stairs to the apartment above the barbershop, she knew she wasn't the best person for the job. She wondered if Rita would even open the door to her. The woman had always looked at her with contempt, that is when she even deigned to acknowledge her existence.

Kitty took a deep breath and knocked at the door. It opened just a crack.

"Mrs. Clark please open the door. I have a message from Marshal Dillon."

Rita slowly pushed the door open, puzzled as to why the marshal would send such a person with a message. This woman worked in a saloon, painted her face and was never seen at Sunday services.

Kitty ignored the iciness of Rita's glare and spoke warmly, "Mrs. Clark, Marshal Dillon asked me to let you know that your son has been found."

All color left Rita's face, "He's dead isn't he?"

Kitty shook her head, "No, but hurt bad, I don't know the details. The marshal's taking him to Doc's and thought you'd want to go there."

Rita grabbed her shawl and started out the door, but suddenly remembered her daughter. Little Molly was asleep on their bed. Rita whispered to herself, "Poor thing, she's worn out. We were up all night looking for Felix. She just fell asleep, but I'll have to wake her to take her with me."

Kitty took a small step into the sparsely furnished apartment. Her heart went out to the beautiful little girl sleeping peacefully on the bed, "Mrs. Clark, if you don't want to wake her, I can stay here and bring her to you at Doc's when she wakes up."

Shock and disdain crossed Rita's face. Kitty saw the look and spoke gently, "I understand. You don't have to say it. I'm not the kind of person, you'd leave your child with."

Something in Kitty's voice touched Rita. Maybe it was the sad acceptance. Maybe it was the lack of anger or recrimination. Whatever it was, it made Rita look into Kitty's eyes for the first time ever. She'd grown up learning that saloon women were immoral and that all decent people went to church. Yet she'd also grown up being told that eyes were the windows to the soul. She looked into Kitty's eyes and kindness looked back; kindness and a deep understanding about living through hard times. Rita realized she'd never seen those things in the eyes of the fine ladies who threw sewing jobs at her, demanding they be done immediately while quibbling about the price. She'd never seen those things in the eyes of the fancily dressed ladies who proudly marched to the front pews of the church every Sunday. Something suddenly shifted in Rita's heart and mind, something she knew was right and true. "Miss Russell, I'd appreciate if you'd watch my Molly until she woke up." Rita's eyes briefly rested on the basket that was on the table. "And if it's not too much trouble, would you give her something to eat before bringing her to me? A kind and understanding person sent me a food basket."

Kitty smiled broadly, surprised and delighted by Rita's response, "It would be a pleasure."

The women looked at each other, and a bond formed. They knew they'd be friends and allies for life. Rita Clark put a hand on Kitty's shoulder and then rushed over to Doc's.

Alistair Beckenworth

Wearing the fake beard, eye patch, plaid shirt and jeans provided by Peter Brooks, Beckenworth was riding to Dodge. It would take several days to get there, but fortunately his horse, also paid for by Brooks, was a fine one.

As he rode across the endless grassland, Alistair recalled how Brooks had magically appeared and saved him. He'd been convicted of illegally smuggling gold and was sentenced to 25 years in jail. The government confiscated all of his wealth, so if he survived his prison term he'd have nothing when he was released. He was in total despair as he sat in a small, drafty jail awaiting transfer to Leavenworth prison, when the door opened. Peter Brooks strode in, the picture of confidence, wearing a sunny smile.

"My name's Peter Brooks. I'm paying the guard by the minute, so I'll get right to it. Beckenworth, you are in a terrible mess, but one I can fix."

"Why would you?"

"You are the perfect person to join me in a business venture because of your connections in Mexico."

"Brooks, I've heard you have many types of businesses, some quite lucrative. Those are rumored to be, shall I say, unusual."

Brooks laughed, "I can't imagine that would bother you. Listen, I will get you out of jail, I will get you to a mansion in Mexico, and I will bribe the appropriate Mexican officials to ignore extradition.

"Go on."

"The mansion and property will be yours, but you'll need income. Which brings me to my new venture. I am starting a business that needs a man with your contacts and experience. There is a particular type of merchandise that I need brought out of Mexico 3 or 4 times a year. You'll be handsomely paid for providing it."

Brooks quickly whispered the details, they shook hand and became partners. It was that simple.

After that things went according to plan. He was out of jail and on his way to meet Brooks and the gunslinger who would lead him to his new life.

Everything was going smoothly, yet one disturbing thing kept rising up from the back of his mind, the name Matt Dillon. During the week he'd been in prison, he'd heard the name spoken with hatred and a hint of fear by the worst of the worst. Dillon was a US Marshal working out of Dodge City, the place he was headed. Beckenworth pushed the name from his mind. Brooks would have everything under control.

Doc's

Doc finished examining Felix and was tucking away his glasses when Rita rushed in, "Doc, how is he?"

Doc glanced at Matt before responding, "Rita someone tried to strangle your son to death, and came awful close to succeeding." Doc paused to gather his words, "Whoever did this probably thought your son was dead, so stopped. That's a good thing, but - - well, we'll have to wait and see."

Rita saw Doc's face and her heart froze, "Wait and see what?"

Doc paused. There was no way to sugar coat the truth, "Wait and see if he wakes up, and if he does, see if he's the same Felix that we know. Rita, there could be brain damage. He could be very a different child. There's a chance he could be more like a baby than a 7 year old boy, and he could stay that way."

Rita spoke firmly, "Any Felix that is returned to me, will be cherished."

TBA


	7. Information and Plans

Doc's Office

Mabel Johnson's eyes were fixed on Felix's unconscious body as she watched his shallow breaths go in and out. She'd been elated to find he was alive. Now her heart was heavy knowing that he might not live, and if he did, might not be the boy they knew.

Matt watched Doc check the boy's pulse yet again, then his eyes moved to Rita. She was sitting at her son's bedside motionless and terrified.

No one spoke, no fears were given words. The air was thick with worry, the minutes crept along.

Suddenly, the door opened. The sound cracked through the silence and eyes turned. It was Kitty. She walked in bent over, looking down to the side, a slight smile on her lips. It took Matt a second to register that Kitty had little 1-year-old Molly Clark by the hand. He was dumbfounded. Given Rita's past behavior, he never expected her to trust Kitty with her child. Kitty gave him a look that clearly said, "I'll tell you all about it later. " He smiled slightly in response.

Mrs. Johnson saw Kitty and Matt exchange glances, and whispered, "Hank, that's the marshal's special lady. I can tell. She's a pretty one and I'm sure she has some sass to her too."

Kitty set Molly on Rita's lap. The little girl smiled and threw her arms around her mother's neck in a joyful hug. The pure sweetness of the moment brought much-needed smiles to everyone's lips. The spell of gloom was broken.

Mabel Johnson stood, "Well, I don't think I can be of any more help here. I'll be heading home." Matt protested, 'Mrs. Johnson it's getting late. You shouldn't drive alone at this hour. Please let me walk you to Ma Smalley's and get you a room for the night."

"I appreciate your concern marshal, but I'll be fine." Before Matt could answer, Mabel was out the door. "

Matt shook his head and muttered, "She sure is stubborn."

Doc chuckled, "Matt, I love hearing you calling anyone stubborn. It just tickles me."

Matt ignored the remark and put on his hat. "Doc, Rita, Kitty I'm going to the Dodge House to speak to Howie again. I'll be back."

The hotel lobby was empty when Matt entered. Glad Howie was alone, he leaned over the front desk, "Howie, you say Felix ran out without being paid that second penny."

"That's right marshal."

"How did Felix look when he ran by? Did he seem happy, worried, scared, anything in particular?"

Howie considered how to answer the question, and after a few seconds whispered, "Marshal, I didn't exactly see him run out."

"WHAT?"

"Mr. Brooks told me Felix ran out, when he left gave me that penny to give the boy. I must have been looking at my books or something when Felix went by."

Berating himself for not finding this out earlier, Matt bolted upstairs and knocked on Brooks' door. Every instinct shouting that Brooks had lied to Howie.

Peter smiled when he saw Matt outside his door, "Marshal, what a surprise. I planned on returning to your office tomorrow to ask my questions about Dodge."

"I have questions about Felix."

"Who?"

"The boy I asked you about earlier. He carried your bag from the stage."

"Oh yes, the street urchin. What more could you have to ask?"

The two men studied each other carefully. Matt finally spoke, "Someone tried to kill Felix."

Brooks blinked but his expression didn't change, "Why would anyone do such a thing?"

"That's I'd like to find out. Mr. Brooks just when did you last see the boy?"

"As I told you before, yesterday afternoon he carried a bag from the stage to this room. He left before getting the second penny I'd promised. Being a man of honor, I left the penny with Howie to give to the boy."

"Mr. Brooks, Howie saw Felix carry your bag upstairs, but didn't see him leave."

"Really? That's not what he indicated to me. I'm sure he told me that he saw the boy run out. Well, whatever the case I'm sure a fine lawman such as yourself will get to the bottom of things. Which brings me to another topic. Marshal, I must meet with you to speak about opening a store in Dodge. I met the Walker brothers on the stage and they sang your praises, that's why I'd like for us to sit down and have a discussion."

"Mr. Brooks, if you want to learn about opening a store, I suggest you speak to Mr. Botkins at the bank or Jonas at the General Store. He's the head of the business association."

Brooks gave Matt an ingratiating smile. "Marshal, I'm sure they'd be helpful, but I really want to speak to the man who is doing the work of keeping those men and their businesses safe."

Matt's eyes held onto Brooks', "I'm sure those men can tell you everything you need to know. Good night Mr. Brooks. I'm glad to know you plan on sticking around. I'm sure I'll have more questions for you."

Brooks closed the door and the smile vanished from his face. The marshal said someone tried to kill the kid. Damn, that meant he hadn't finished the boy off. The kid had been found alive, and could identify him. Obviously the boy hadn't done so yet, so he had to be in bad shape. Gus Stringer was arriving soon. He'd pay the gunslinger a little extra to kill the boy. That would take care of that problem.

He had another problem, however. His hope to have a cordial relationship with the marshal was gone. He'd planned to develop a rapport so that Dillon would trust him and not question his actions or watch him too closely. Instead the marshal was suspicious and would watch him like a hawk. Oh well, if he couldn't make friends with the man, distracting him was the next best thing. Making a move on Kitty Russell might do the trick. Brooks smiled to himself. Trying her out as a potential mistress would certainly be amusing, and he did need to replace Lorraine. He had no use for a woman who was approaching 30 and growing plump. Kitty Russell might be the ideal replacement.

Matt

After questioning Brooks, Matt returned to Doc's office and was told there was no change in Felix's condition. Rita and Kitty had decided that Rita would remain at Doc's overnight and Kitty would spend the night in Rita's apartment with Molly. The little girl was already asleep on Rita's lap.

Matt gently lifted Molly in his arms, "I'll carry her for you, Kitty."

Kitty nodded. Rita stood up and lovingly kissed her sleeping daughter's cheek, then smiled her thanks at Kitty.

Matt and Kitty climbed the stairs to the Rita's apartment and after fumbling with the key, Kitty opened the door and lit a lantern. Matt set the little girl on the narrow bed she shared with her mother. He lingered looking at the child. She was so innocent and small, brown ringlets clinging her beautiful, sweet face. Matt was overcome with a need to protect and make things right. He felt Kitty's hand on his back. She whispered, "What are you thinking so hard about Cowboy."

"This little girl deserves safety and a happy future. So does her brother and his mother. I have to set things right."

"Cowboy, whatever happens we'll be here for Rita and her children. You'll do your best like always." She knew he felt a sense of guilt when he couldn't set things right. "Some things are just not possible."

Matt gave her a crooked smile, "I know that well enough." He leaned over and kissed her, "You should get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Get some rest yourself, Cowboy"

He opened the door to leave, "Be sure you lock this.

She nodded knowing he'd wait outside until he heard her turn the lock. She locked the door, and got ready to climb into bed with the sleeping child.

Matt was down the stairs when he realized he hadn't told Kitty about his suspicions about Peter Brooks. He wondered if she'd met the man and if so what she thought about him. They'd talk in the morning.

TBC


	8. Thinking of Kitty

The Next Morning

Matt sat on the edge of his bed pulling on his boots in semi-darkness. The rays of the rising sun had started penetrating his window way too soon in his opinion. He hadn't slept well. Between thinking about Felix and Peter Brooks, and the oddness of spending the night in his rented room, sleep had been elusive. He stood and looked around. His room had become a place to keep his things and take an occasional nap if he was exhausted. He spent his nights with Kitty, unless something interfered. She was his home. Folks often spoke of home as a place, a house, a specific location. For him home was a person, Kitty. No matter where he was or what he did, he had to return to her. After looking around the four walls one more time, Matt put on his hat and left to make morning rounds.

He saw nothing unusual as he went around town and headed to Moss Grimmick's stable. Always his last stop of the morning, the stable was the best place to learn of comings and goings during the night. Sure enough he spotted an unfamiliar bay in a stall.

"Morning Moss, it looks like someone new's in town."

Moss set down his bucket of grain, "Marshal, I was going to tell you about it. About an hour ago Gus Stringer rode in, that fella you arrested last year."

Matt nodded, "Yep, it was the second time I arrested him and the second time he got off. Thanks." He left not pleased that the gunslinger was back.

Kitty

"Mama, mama." A high-pitched voice pierced the air. Kitty eyes popped open. She stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before remembering that she was in Rita's bed with 1-year-old Molly beside her.

She turned over and hugged the toddler, "You'll see mama soon honey. Let's get you fed and cleaned up."

Kitty took some carrots from the food basket she'd purchased, and set them to boil. She wasn't much for eating an early breakfast, but sure wanted a cup of coffee. She searched the cabinets but found no coffee and little of anything else. Just how poor the Clarks were, hit her with full force, and she was glad she'd thought to send the basket.

The carrots were cooked, and Kitty mashed them up and feed Molly. Breakfast done, she washed and dressed the little girl, "All right my beauty, and let's go to Doc's to see your mama."

Doc heard them coming up the stairs and opened the door. Kitty looked in and could see Rita sitting by her son's bedside. It was clear she'd barely slept. Kitty set Molly on her feet and held her small hands until she stood steadily. When Rita saw her little girl, she smiled and held out her arms. Molly tottered over giggling all the way and Rita scooped her up onto her lap. She looked at Kitty, "Thank you. I've been so wrong, I…"

Kitty cut her off. "We're friends now, and friends help each other. I'll be back later."

She turned to go and for the first time noticed Chester standing by the window holding a rifle. She whispered to Doc, "Why's Chester here?"

"Matt's worried that whoever tried to kill Felix will come back to finish the job, so the boy can't identify him."

"Felix hasn't even woken up."

"No. but whoever strangled him doesn't know that."

"I guess that's the sad truth. Doc, I have to get to the Long Branch, if you or Rita need anything please send for me."

As she entered the Long Branch Kitty gratefully took a mug of coffee from Sam, "I'll be in my office, if anyone wants me."

She'd been working on her books for about an hour when she heard a knock.

"Who is it?"

"Peter Brooks."

Surprised, Kitty closed her ledgers and pushed them aside. She realized that she'd forgotten to mention Peter Brooks to Matt, and wondered if they'd met. "Come in Mr. Brooks."

Peter stood just outside the room. "Miss Russell, the bartender told me I'd find you here. I wonder if I could have a moment of your time."

Kitty smiled and pointed to a chair, "I don't see why not. Please have a seat."

He sat across from Kitty and scanned her face. She was even more beautiful in the light of day than at night. Very unusual for a woman. He noted again, that there was no sign of the plumpness that his current mistress Lorraine displayed. Yes, Miss Russell could do nicely as Lorraine's replacement. Of course he wasn't a heartless man. When he threw Lorraine out of the apartment he kept for her, he'd let her take a few of the items he'd given her. Selling them would keep her fed and clothed for a time.

"Mr. Brooks?"

Kitty's questioning voice stirred him from his reverie. "I'm sorry Miss Russell, I got caught up in my own thoughts. I apologize." He flashed the self-deprecating smile he knew women found charming. "Please call me Peter, and may I be so bold as to address you as Kitty?"

Kitty shrugged with a small smile. "All right."

"Thank you. Kitty, I've noticed in the short time I've been here that you are a woman of extraordinary taste and elegance, and I would like your opinion about something."

He set two small, elegant boxes on her desk. They were hinged and covered with white satin.

She was intrigued.

He flipped back the lids and she almost gasped. In each box, a pair of exquisite diamond earrings rested on a bed of dark blue velvet.

Peter was not surprised by the look on her face, "They are beautiful aren't they? Cut from the finest diamonds, the settings are pure gold. The craftsmanship the best that all of Europe has to offer."

Kitty's eyes were glued to the earrings. Each pair had to be worth more than she could even imagine.

"Here is my dilemma. Which pair would a woman of taste and elegance, such as yourself, choose? You see I own several important businesses in New York, Paris and London. In each city I attend any number of social events, balls, theater parties, state dinners, even coronations. My greatest pleasure is attending those occasions with an exceptional woman on my arm. A woman who would wear earrings such as these with distinction. Which pair would such a lady choose? Please tell me."

He pointed to the boxes, "Please."

"Well if I had to pick, I'd choose the teardrops."

He lifted an earring, "Ah, an excellent choice. It's marvelous how the diamonds glisten in the light." He reached across the desk and held the dangling earring up to her ear. "Amazing beautiful with the shape of your face and your coloring."

He returned the earring to the box. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you come to settle in Dodge?"

"About 4 years ago I thought I was just passing through, but there was something here that made me want to stay."

"Interesting, but running a saloon in a place like this must be difficult. After all drunken cowboys are not known for their gallant behavior." He smiled knowingly, "As a businessman I know that the finances of a place like this are a challenge. It can't be easy to make a profit. Isn't that correct?"

Kitty shrugged, "I guess so"

"Kitty, a woman such as yourself could so easily lead a charmed life with no worries."

He pushed the box with the teardrop earrings towards her. "Please wear these tonight, just to try them out."

Kitty looked at the earrings. It would be fun to wear them for one night, but she didn't want Brooks to think she was even considering his not very subtle offer.

She pushed the box towards him and smiled, "Thank you Mr. Br - Peter, I'd rather not."

She stood to signal the conversation was finished. He snapped the boxes shut. "Please let me know when you change your mind."

"When?"

"Yes, when. You are a beautiful and intelligent woman who understands what I have to offer. I'm sure you'll see the wisdom of accepting."

She watched him leave. She'd never met a man that rich, and probably wouldn't again. She wondered what his game was.

TBC


	9. Making Arrangements

Peter Brooks left Kitty's office quite pleased with himself. She hadn't jumped at his offer, but that was to be expected of a woman of intelligence and pride. While no two women were exactly alike, every woman was a whore. Some were more expensive than others, a few needed a more imaginative approach, but they all had a price. Kitty would come around, just as Lorraine had before her. The marshal would be thrown into an absolute tizzy when it happened.

He stepped into the barroom and looked around for Gus Stringer. The gunslinger was supposed to have arrived that morning, and the sooner he arranged for the demise of that Felix kid the better. He spotted Stringer leaning over the bar, and casually ambled over. Before Gus could speak, Peter bumped into him, knocking a beer from his hand.

Stringer turned "What the…." Brooks stepped back, "I'm so sorry. My name is Peter Brooks. Please allow me to buy you a drink to make up for my clumsiness."

Stringer immediately picked up on Brooks' clue that they were pretending not to know one another and put his hands down. "It sure was clumsy of you, but if you buy me that drink we're even." Stringer turned to Sam, "Your best whiskey."

Brooks smiled at Stringer's choice of drink when someone else was buying, "Make that two."

Sam stepped away to get the expensive whisky from the top shelf.

While Sam's back was turned Brooks shoved an envelope into Stringer's hand. "I have another job for you. The instructions and payment are here. Do it right away. Then hang around Dodge. Beckenworth should be here in a couple of days."

Sam returned with a bottle of first-rate whisky and filled two shot glass. The two men lifted their glasses in a quiet toast and tossed back their drinks. Brooks set his glass down, "Nice to meet you Mr. Stringer." He put a gold coin on the counter and left. He was eager to move things along with Kitty, and would need 5 or 6 cowboys who were down on their luck. Such men wouldn't be hard to find.

Stringer left the saloon minutes later. He went to the boardinghouse to open the envelope in the privacy of his room. His eye widened. $1,000 and a note. _Half dead boy named Felix is in the doctor's office. Finish him off immediately._

Gus tore the note up. $1,000 to add to the $10,000 he'd get when Beckenworth got safely set up in Mexico.

He quickly came up with a plan, there's no time like the present.

Kitty

Kitty sat in her office going over the conversation she'd had with Brooks. Her impulse was to find Matt to tell him about it, but upon reflection convinced herself not to. There was nothing to be done. Nothing happened really. A very rich man had made an offer, and she turned him down. She'd mention it to Matt the next time she saw him. He had enough on his mind, looking for the man who attached Felix.

Gus Stringer

Stringer walked calmly down the street to Doc's office carrying a bag that contained a cloth mask, two balls he'd fashioned out of straw and paper, and some matches. He trod lightly up the stairs and looked around. The street was empty, except for a horse tied up across the way. He listened carefully with a gunslinger's sense of awareness – nothing, no footsteps, no voices. Moving quickly he pulled the mask over his head, struck a match against the building and lit a ball. He kicked the door open, tossed in a flaming ball, lit a second and tossed it in.

Inside there was instant panic and cries of shock and fear, but reactions were fast. Seeing flames and smoke, Rita immediately drew Molly closer and put a protective arm around Felix, who was lying unconscious in bed. Doc hurried to grab a pitcher of water, and Chester dropped his rifle to yank a blanket from the bed to start beating down the flames. In the midst of the panic Gus jumped into the room, gun drawn and fired at Felix. Rita saw the gun a split second before Gus fired and threw herself on her son's body. The bullet hit her. Out of the corner of his eye, Gus saw Chester reach for his rifle and turned to fire. Doc threw himself side long into Gus, making him stagger. His shot went astray. Knowing his plan had turned sour Gus raced out the door, and jumped over the railing. Chester fired after him, but the gunslinger zigzagged as he ran, and got away. By that time Doc had drenched the flames, ashes floated through the air.

Matt heard the shots and came running. He burst into Doc's office. The smell of fire was strong and the floor covered with wet ashes. Chester was taking a last futile shot out the window. Little Molly was screaming hysterically and Doc was moving Rita off of Felix, as blood streamed down her body.

Chester stopped shooting, "Mr. Dillon, he got away. I'm sorry."

Matt lifted Rita for Doc, "Did you see who he was Chester?"

"No, Mr. Dillon, he had his head all covered with just eye holes cut out."

"Well I have a feeling who it was, and who's behind it. Chester, go get Kitty. We need her help with Molly and Rita."

Minutes later Matt heard Kitty racing up the stairs followed by the uneven sound of Chester's steps. Matt had Molly in his arms. She had calmed some but was whimpering. When the toddler saw Kitty she held out her arms. Kitty took her from Matt and made soothing noises in her ear.

Matt looked at Kitty, "I don't have time to explain it all, but someone tried to finish Felix off. Rita took a bullet that was intended for her son. Doc's in the back with her now."

Kitty's heart was in her throat. She held Molly even closer, "Oh no. Matt, please tell me she'll be all right?"

Matt put a hand on Kitty's arm, "She will Kitty. She was hit in the shoulder. Doc got the bullet out and says she'll be fine. It's a good thing that bullet didn't go through her. It would have hit Felix. Kitty, the person who did this is going to try again. I need to get Felix and his family to a safer place. I have a feeling that Mabel Johnson would welcome them. It's pretty far out of town. I'll leave Chester there to stand guard."

Kitty nodded, "Sounds like a good plan Matt, how can I help?"

"Could you go to Rita's and pack clothes for her and Molly? I don't know how long they'll have to stay away. I'll come by once I get a wagon and everyone's ready to go. I want to move fast and take them through the back alley, so no one notices they're leaving.

A half hour later Kitty was in Rita's apartment pacing back and forth. It hadn't taken long to gather clothes for the woman and toddler. They owned very little. She packed Rita's spare set of undergarments, threadbare nightgown, and the one dress that hung in her closet. Gracie had two little dresses and a knit sweater. Kitty folded each item lovingly, put them in a bag and tucked the rag doll Molly slept with on top.

She heard Matt's footsteps and opened the door, "I have everything ready. Just this one bag."

He took it and quickly kissed her. "I'll be back early tomorrow."

"Stay safe Cowboy, and keep them safe."

"I'll do my best." He gave her another kiss before he stepped out the door and started down the stairs. He was halfway down when she called to him, "Oh Matt. I never asked. Do you know who wants Felix dead?"

"Yep, Peter Brooks. I just can't prove it yet." He hurried down the stairs leaving a very surprised Kitty watching him go. Peter Brooks, the wealthy man who propositioned her was obviously was after a lot more than a mistress.

TBC


	10. Kitty's Lesson

Once Matt hurried off to take the Clarks to safety, Kitty left Rita's apartment to go home. The name _Peter Brooks_ was ringing in her ears. Matt seemed sure that Brooks was the one who'd tried to kill Felix even though he couldn't prove it, and she trusted Matt's judgment more than just about anything.

As soon as Kitty got to the Long Branch she asked one of her bartenders to tote hot water upstairs and fill her tub. Submerged in the steamy water, she closed her eyes. Her thoughts drifted to her conversation with Peter. The earrings he showed her were a glimpse of how wealthy he really was. Wealthier than even a very successful businessman could ever hope to be. Why would such a man want to own a store in Dodge, and why would he want to kill a poor little boy?

She mulled it over until the bath water grew tepid. With only questions and no answers she climbed out of the cool water to get ready for work. It was a weekday so the Long Branch wouldn't be packed, but even weekdays usually brought a steady stream of customers. A good thing too, she was reaching the point where she was doing slightly better than breaking even and needed it to continue.

An hour later, face painted, hair just so and wearing an emerald green dress that showed off her best assets, Kitty put on a pair of dangling earrings. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The image of the earrings Brooks had shown her was fresh in her mind, making her earrings seem garish and cheap. Meeting her own eyes she remembered Panacea Sykes. She'd grown up in Panacea's gambling house after her father abandoned her. Pan had given her a necklace made of paste and colored glass, and was putting it around her neck one evening, "Remember honey, it's the lady that makes the jewelry look good, not the other way around." Kitty smiled at her reflection and went downstairs.

She paused on the bottom step to gauge the tone of the room. It seemed unusually boisterous for a weekday. She was happy for the business, but hoped there'd be no serious trouble, especially with Matt out of town.

Her eyes swept the bar. A group of cowboys who rarely came into the Long Branch caught her attention, especially one known as Crazy Larry.

Two of cowboys started arguing, but to Kitty's ears the words rang hallow and their dispute seemed oddly fake. One threw a glass but missed the other by at least 4 inches. Kitty hurried over to smooth things over, "Come on boys. Let's take it easy." She stopped and frowned. They ignored her and continued to yell insults at each other while frantically throwing glasses against the walls and floor. Three men pulled out guns and starting shooting at the bottles of booze stacked above the bar. Sam ducked as glass rained down upon him and grabbed his rifle from behind the bar. He rose ignoring the flying glass and pointed his rifle, "Put those guns down."

The cowboys froze, all except Crazy Larry. He grinned and continued firing at the bottles as if he was in a shooting gallery. The others laughed and starting shooting again. Kitty quickly ducked into her office and grabbed the pistol Matt had given her for protection. She yelled at the top of her lungs, "Stop it," and fired into the ceiling. This time even Crazy Larry froze.

"Get out of here now. All of you."

Without comment the cowboys holstered their guns, and filed out of the saloon. Once outside they turned the corner and walked down a dark alley. Peter Brooks was waiting in the shadows. He handed each man $10 and walked away.

Kitty and Sam looked around in stunned silence. They'd never seen anything like it. Shattered glass was everywhere and there was not a bottle of whiskey, rye, rum, vodka or anything left intact. A few petrified customers who'd witnessed it all, sat glued to their seats, eyes wide with amazement. They looked so shocked that Kitty almost laughed as she spoke, "Sorry boys, I've got to close and clean up this mess. Come back tomorrow."

The men donned their hats, and with stunned expressions, silently walked out.

Kitty looked at her saloon girls. They were gathered in a clump of disbelief, "Go on ladies. The night's over, but you'll get paid like usual."

With everyone gone but Sam, Kitty took a deep breath, "Sam, we've sure got our work cut out for us. Let's sweep up all this glass and mop up the booze." As they worked Kitty made a mental tally of the number of shot glasses and beer mugs that had to be replaced. She muttered under her breath, "Dozens of new glasses I can't afford." Sam heard her, "Miss Kitty, I've been setting aside money from my salary. I can go a few weeks without getting paid. Really, I can manage just fine."

Kitty smiled at her dear employee, "Oh Sam thank you, but it will be all right. I'm sure I'll figure it out."

As they mopped the floor she started calculating the loss of income from the bottles of liquor that had been destroyed. She decided there was nothing to do but keep the business going and try to make up the loss. "Sam would you mind going down to the storeroom and bringing up bottles to restock the shelves. You know, the usual spread of cheap to pricey.

Kitty was wiping down the counter wondering what had gotten into those crazy cowboys, when Sam returned. She looked up and was surprised to see him empty-handed. Then she realized he was as white as a ghost, "Sam what's wrong?"

"Miss Kitty, I don't know how to tell you this. I-I"

"Sam just say it."

"Well, when all that craziness was going on up here, someone must have gotten into the storeroom. Every bottle is broken. Every last bottle."

Kitty looked at him with disbelief, "Sam, we just got a delivery yesterday. That's more than 3 months of inventory."

Sam looked at Kitty. He'd worked for her for 2 years. After the first day, he knew he'd work for this honest, kind and strong woman as long as she would let him. There were no romantic yearnings, but a deep loyalty and respect. He'd done a lot of things and worked in a lot of places, but nothing made him prouder than working for Kitty Russell.

He saw the devastation in her face and took a step towards her. He wanted to offer comfort with a pat on the back or a squeeze on the arm, but touching her seemed awkward and unnatural. She understood his intent, and looked up with gratitude. "Sam, from what you say we have a lot of cleaning up to do downstairs. Do you have the energy to get it done now?"

He smiled, "You bet." They gathered brooms, mops and rags and went down to the storage room. As they finished cleaning Kitty looked at Sam with determination in her eyes, "Sam, I say we open tomorrow with a big "beer only" sign outside. They didn't shoot through the kegs behind the bar and there were none down here. We're getting our beer delivery the day after tomorrow."

Sam nodded with a grin, "All right Miss Kitty, I'll make those signs as soon as I get here in the morning."

"Thanks Sam. Thank you for everything. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam left and Kitty climbed the stairs to her rooms. She thought about going to her office to go over her ledgers, but there was no point. There was no magic answer to discover.

As she lay in bed trying to will herself to relax, she wished Matt was beside her. He certainly didn't have the money to get her out of the situation, although she had no doubt that he'd give her every last cent he had. More than anything she needed his comforting presence, his steadiness and his way of making you believe things would be all right.

She went over the events of the evening in her head. If the trouble had been solely in the saloon, she could have believed it was cowboys gone wild. The fact that everything in her storeroom was destroyed pointed to a deeper plan, and Peter Brooks' name came to mind.

TBC


	11. Turning Points

Mabel Johnson's

The wagon left Dodge for Mabel's with Matt riding along side. He wanted Chester to drive fast enough to get there before dark. Doc, who insisted on coming, was more concerned with a smooth ride so that Felix and his wounded mother wouldn't get jostled. Chester did his best to please both men, but suffered stares from Matt when he slowed for smoothness and glares from Doc when he hit a bump. Matt rode on full alert, aware of every shadow, sound and movement. He didn't think they'd been followed, but wasn't taking it for granted.

Mabel was sitting on her porch enjoying the twilight hour when she heard them approach. Matt rode over, "Hello Mrs. Johnson. I know you weren't expecting visitors, but I have a favor to ask, a big one."

Mabel looked towards the wagon, "Marshal, if it has to do with helping those folks, the answer is yes."

"Maam, they need a place to stay for a time, but I want you to know the risks. Someone tried to finish Felix off and is likely to try again. I don't think we've been followed, but I can't guarantee it."

"Time's a-wasting Marshal, let's bring them inside and get them comfortable."

They followed Mabel into the house to a room in the very back. Her husband had added the room many years before, when their twin boys were born. The boys were just 4 years old when cholera swept the countryside. Mabel and Hank survived, the twins didn't. The couple wanted more children, but delivering twins had been hard on Mabel, and she was never able to carry another baby to term.

Mabel opened the door and dust rose into the air. The room was almost empty except for 2 beds. Matt gently set the still unconscious Felix down on one. Rita sat on the other. One arm in a sling the other holding Molly.

Mabel pushed back the curtains and opened the window so fresh air could flood in. She whispered softly, "Hank, it's a fine thing for this old room to help these good people."

She turned to her guests, "Now you folks rest. I'll go whip up some dinner. I'm sure you're hungry and I'm pleased to have a chance to show off my cooking. The marshal can assure you that I put a good meal on the table."

"You sure do Mrs. Johnson. Chester and I will go tend to the horses. We'll be right back."

The two men had just finished in the barn when they saw Doc hurrying over, "Matt, Matt - Felix is awake." Relief was evident in his eyes.

"How is he Doc?" You said there could be brain damage. Did he say anything?"

Doc spoke rapidly, "He hasn't spoken. I can't say yet if he'll ever be able to. I don't know about his mind. I told Rita to try and see if he understands and remembers things, and I came to get you."

They rushed to the house and quickly filed into the bedroom. Rita had tears streaming down her face, and they thought the worst. Then they saw her smile and realized hers were tears of joy. She stroked her son's hair, "He hasn't been able to make a sound but I've been talking and asking questions. He understands everything."

Matt looked into Felix's eyes, "Do you know who I am?"

Felix nodded and pointed to Matt's badge. Matt pointed at Doc, "Do you know who he is?" Felix nodded, he looked around the room and pointed to the medical bag that was over on a chair."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Matt continued, "Felix, do you know who tried to kill you?" Felix nodded. Matt didn't want to lead the boy with his questions, "Was it Howie?" Felix smiled and shook his head. "Was it a rancher?" Felix shook his head. "Was it Mr. Brooks?" Felix's eyebrows kneaded in confusion. Matt's heart sank. Maybe the boy couldn't remember. Then he realized that Felix might not know the man's name. "Felix, do you remember the man who hired you to carry a big, black bag to the Dodge House?" The boy's eyes widened with fear and he nodded frantically. "Felix was that the man?" Tears filled the boys eyes as he kept nodding. "Thank you Felix. Now don't you worry."

Matt walked to the door, "Mrs. Johnson, I'm sorry I'll be missing that supper. I have to get to Dodge to make an arrest."

Doc followed him out, "Matt, wait."

"What is it Doc?"

"Matt I need to get Felix back to my office as soon as possible. Now that he's awake I can examine him properly and see how damaged his vocal chords are. I might have to wire some specialists. Time is of the essence, Matt."

"All right Doc, I'll arrest Brooks as soon as I get to Dodge. You all can start back first thing in the morning. I'll have Brooks locked up long before you arrive."

"Matt what about that fellow who tried to kill Felix in my office?"

"It had to have been Gus Stinger, hired by Brooks. Once Brooks is in jail, he'll slink away to avoid arrest. I'll go after him later."

The Next Morning

As the early morning light crept across Dodge, Gus Stringer walked down the empty streets to Doc's office. He'd been paid to do a job, and this time would do it the simple way. No masks, no fire, nothing fancy. He'd kick in the door shoot Chester first, then the boy, then everyone else in the room.

He crept up the stairs, burst in and fired. It was empty, he felt like a fool. He ran down the stairs, ducked into a back street and slowed to a walk.

At the end of the alleyway he met the very person he wanted to avoid, Peter Brooks. "Stringer, I heard shots. Did you get him?"

"They're gone."

What do you mean they? You killed them all? I want you to know I'm not paying extra. I paid you to shoot the kid, and that's all I'm paying for."

"No one's dead. I missed yesterday, and now they aren't here."

Brooks' eyes were dark as he spoke. "Find him and kill him."

Fear gripped Stringer but he looked defiant, "Or what?"

"Or you're a dead man. I'll see to it."

Stringer knew Brooks was serious. Then and there he decided to skip town. He had no idea where the kid was, but had the $1,000 Brooks had paid him. It would be best to quickly put distance between himself and Peter Brooks. He was on his way to the stable when he stopped to reconsider. The big money was in getting that Beckenworth man to Mexico. He couldn't give that up. Surely the kid would be back soon. He'd lay low, keep his eyes open and be ready.

The Long Branch

Sam was working on two signs. One said _Beer Only For Sale _the other, _Free Food._ Kitty figured free food might attract customers and if they were eating they'd stay longer and buy more beers. At least that was her hope.

Sam looked at his handiwork. He'd liked to draw as a kid and had been pretty good. Of course as a kid he'd drawn animals, not frothy beers and fat sandwiches, but he thought the signs looked pretty attractive.

Kitty came in, slightly out of breath, carrying a box. She set it down on the counter, "How's it going, Sam?"

He held up the signs and was gratified to see a firm nod of approval, "Miss Kitty, I also have a dozen eggs boiling."

"Thanks Sam. I went to the bank and took out a loan so I can restock. Then I bought every glass in the general store and ordered more. I paid cash for these, but Mr. Jonas let me put the order on credit." She paused, regretting what she had to say next. "Sam, there's one more thing you should know. I let Peggy go. I can't afford to keep all the girls right now."

They both knew that Peggy was pretty, vivacious and played piano, but was also the most recently hired. Kitty hated to fire anyone, but when she had to, her sense of fairness told her who it should be.

"I'm sure she understands, Miss Kitty."

Kitty started unpacking the glasses, "Sam, would you put these on the shelves? I'll make some sandwiches and we'll open up.

TBC


	12. Richest Man in the Room

While Kitty and Sam were getting ready to open the Long Branch, Peter Brooks sat in Delmonico's having breakfast.

He sipped his scalded coffee, ignored the runny egg on his plate, and took a bite of perfectly spiced sausage, as he listened carefully to the chatter at the next table.

"Did you hear about the Long Branch? Crazy Larry and his buddies just about put it out of business."

"Yeah, I hear all the booze in the joint got wasted. What a crying shame. It could make a fellow weep."

"Weep all you want for the booze my friend. I feel bad for Miss Kitty. I was in the bank today and saw her talking to Mr. Botkins. I'm sure she was asking for a loan. Things look bad for her."

"Yep, I hear things are so bad she had to let Peggy go."

"Peggy will do all right. She'll move to another saloon and bring her clientele with her."

The cowboys lowered their voices to discuss Peggy's various talents, but Brooks had heard enough. He ordered more sausages and thought about his next moves. He'd turn on the charm with Kitty and let her know he cared for her so much, that he'd gladly take her troubled business off her hands. Then he'd take her to New York and see how she did in high society. The Long Branch would be his, which was better than his initial plan to open a new store as a front. He'd have that bartender run the saloon. It didn't matter if it made money or not. Every few months he'd return to receive his merchandise. He'd keep them down in the storeroom while he met with customers in the barroom. He'd sell them one by one or in groups, beautiful Mexican girls on the cusp of puberty. They were high value items in the most expensive brothels and among extremely wealthy men. Kidnapped from their parents, scared, unable to speak English, the girls would be easy to handle and would bring him enough wealth to rival any man in the world. That was his goal. Wherever he went, he wanted to be the richest man in the room.

Brooks swallowed the last bit of sausage and made a mental note to get the recipe for his chef. The sausages were delicious and would give Kitty a taste of home when she was in New York. A very thoughtful idea, in his opinion. Pleased with himself he left to go to the Long Branch.

Gus Stringer

Gus was hiding behind the stable waiting for any sign of Felix. He saw the marshal arrive, and crept closer to watch and listen.

Moss took the reins from Matt, "You look like you've had a hard ride, marshal. I'll take him for you. Say, marshal I was looking for Doc. My shoulder's real stiff and I want him to look at it. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Yep, he'll be back this evening, Moss. Meanwhile, a shot of whiskey might help. I'll buy you a drink in the Long Branch later."

"I guess you ain't heard. A lot of things got smashed up in the Long Branch. It's a beer only place right now. You should see it."

Concern in his eyes, Matt hurried off.

Stringer smiled. The marshal said Doc would be back this evening. That had to mean Felix would be back too. This time no mistakes. The boy dies.

The Long Branch

Brooks pushed through the doors of the saloon. He looked around and suppressed a smile. The few customers inside were eating a whole lot more than they were drinking. Kitty was sitting at a table in the back looking tired. He ordered a beer and walked over.

"Hello Kitty, I was deeply sorry to hear about last night's incident. May I join you?"

"Suit yourself."

Brooks sat down, "Well, as I said before, this is a tough business. A woman like you deserves so much more. I would be delighted and honored take your debt and your failing business off your hands. I want very much to show you how wonderful life can be."

"What do you know about my debt?"

Brooks looked around for a few seconds before peering into Kitty's eyes, "Last night your glass wear and inventory, except for beer, were destroyed and have to be replaced. That is not cheaply done. I suppose you were lucky the furniture wasn't destroyed. That could happen. So could broken windows and other such misfortunes. Debt grows easily in a business like this when bad luck strikes." He paused and smiled, "A better life awaits my dear."

Kitty's temper started to flair, but she kept it under control. "Are you threatening my business?"

"Of course not my dear. I'm just offering you the kind of life you deserve."

He put his hand over hers and looked into her eyes, "It would be wise of you to make the right decision sooner rather than later. I'll take the saloon off your hands and bring you to New York to show you the good life."

She pulled her hand away and saw Peter's eyes flash with anger before he covered it. He started to speak when a shadow fell across the table, "Brooks, you're under arrest."

Peter looked up and saw the tall marshal glaring down at him.

"This is ridiculous. What could the charge possibly be?"

"Attempted murder. You tried to kill Felix Clark. He's identified you. Let's go."

Seeing no way out Brooks stood while cursing Gus Stringer under his breath. Stringer was supposed to have taken care of Felix.

Matt gave Brooks a small shove, "Come on." He looked at Kitty, "I'll be back. It seems a lot's been happening,"

Minutes later Brooks was behind bars demanding that a telegram be sent to his attorney. Matt locked the cell door. "I'll send that wire, first chance I get."

Matt shut the door that separated the jail cells from his office. He wished Chester was there to guard the prisoner. Men like Brooks could be tricky. He decided to make his talk with Kitty quick and hurry back.

Gus Stringer was watchful, while remaining out of sight. He saw the marshal walk by with Peter Brooks in tow, then watched him hurry down the street alone. Stringer moved quickly and quietly. He slipped into the marshal's office, closed the door behind him and grabbed the keys to the jail cells.

The Long Branch

Matt was eager to speak to Kitty. When he'd arrived to arrest Brooks he could tell a lot was wrong. Her poker face was one of the best, but he could read her like no one else.

He walked passed the colorful signs Sam had made_, _and joined Kitty at the table.

"Kitty what's been happening?"

"You first Matt. You said Felix identified Brooks. Does that mean he's all right?"

"His mind seems fine, but he can't speak. Doc will have him in town in a few hours to see what he can do. Now you. What's Brooks been up to?"

"Last night all of my booze, even what was in the storeroom, was destroyed along with most of my glasses. I guarantee Brooks is behind it."

"Why Kitty?"

"Well, he's been not so subtly been asking me to come back to New York with him to be his high paid mistress and companion. He mentioned going to balls, society events even coronations.

"Coronations – as in kings and queens?" Matt lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes Matt, and he showed me some earrings that have to be worth a fortune. He's unbelievably rich, a lot richer than he seemed at first. The other thing is he wants to buy the Long Branch. Why would a man with so much money want a saloon in Dodge?"

Matt stood, "I don't know but I'm going to try to find out. I'd better ask Mr. Brooks some questions."

He started to walk away but turned back with a small smile.

"What is it Matt?"

"Coronations - Kings and queens huh?"

She crossed her arms in front of her, "Don't you think I'd fit in."

He suddenly looked serious, "You'd outshine them all."

The Jail

Gus Stringer had the key to Brooks' cell dangling from his hand. He was ready to make some demands.

TBC


	13. Distrust, Trust and Communication

Stringer smiled at Peter Brooks through the bars of the Dode City jail, dangling the key to Brooks' freedom. Brooks snarled, "What are you waiting for?"

"Mr. Brooks your freedom comes at a price, $1,000."

"Stringer, this is your fault. If you had finished off that damn kid I wouldn't be here. You have the $1,000 I paid you for that job. A job you didn't do."

Gus laughed, "Tell you what Brooks, I'm a reasonable man. I'll let you out for an additional $500 to be paid when boy is dead. Agreed?"

Brooks nodded his grudging agreement and Gus unlocked the cell, "You're free Brooks but a fugitive. Once the boy is dead and unable to testify, your problems will be over. In the meantime, you have to hide. I'll find you a good hiding place for another $500.

"No deal Stringer. I already have a plan. Just lend me your knife, and make sure that boy is dead."

Stringer shrugged and handed Brooks his knife. They went out the back and parted ways.

Matt

Matt left Kitty and rushed back to his office with plenty of questions for Brooks. He pushed through the door to the cell area, stopped dead and cursed himself. Brooks had escaped, and had to have had help. That meant Gus Stringer was still in town. Matt cursed himself again. Chester could have Doc and the Clarks back in Dodge any time now. Doc would have had Chester set out from Mabel Johnson's real early. Brooks and Stringer had to be found before Felix got back.

Brooks

In his short time in Dodge, Peter Brooks had mapped out every inch of the town in his mind. He was a man of astute observational skills who noticed things few others did. For example, he was certain that few knew of an almost totally obscured door behind the Long Branch that led directly into Kitty's office. Covered with plant life, soot and dirt, the outline of the door was barely visible. Brooks knew that at one time it had been customary for the highest paid prostitute in an establishment to have a room on the ground floor. Her exclusive clientele would have access to a door that led directly to her room, to come and go at will. Brooks figured that long ago the Long Branch office served that function. Now the door was barely noticeable and long forgotten.

After cautiously walking down back streets and alleyways, Brooks reached the door. He cut the vines that covered it, and used his knife to dig around the edges and clear away the dirt and grime that had accumulated over the years. He leaned against the door, and pushed hard. Unused to physical exertion, sweat started pouring down his face, but the door didn't budge. He heard footsteps coming in his direction, the unmistakable strides of Dillon. He frantically pushed with all his weight, grunting hard. Suddenly it gave, and opened just a bit. He squeezed inside, closed the door behind him, and seconds later heard the footsteps go passed. He brushed the dirt from his hands and sat down to wait for Kitty.

Kitty

Kitty sat smiling at the words Matt had spoken as he left. With mock seriousness she'd asked if he thought she wouldn't fit in with kings and queens. _You'd outshine them all, _was his response_._ For a moment she pictured herself walking into an elegant ballroom wearing a beautiful gown and tiara, on the arm of the tall, handsome Dodge marshal. She giggled a bit. Matt wasn't much for dressing up, but he sure had a way of looking good. Unbidden, the image of his naked body came to mind and she felt her cheeks begin to redden. She quickly pulled herself back to reality and looked around the Long Branch. Offering free food hadn't been a total success. A few men were hanging around drinking and eating, but she'd have to carefully calculate how much she was spending on food. She got to her feet, "Sam, I'm going to my office to go over some figures."

The bartender nodded and Kitty stepped into her office and closed the door. She immediately sensed something odd. Hairs stood up on the back of her neck, "Is someone here?" Out of nowhere an arm whipped around her chest and a knife was at her throat, "Hold still Kitty. Your chance to accept the best offer of your life is over unless you play your cards very, very carefully."

Kitty gazed upwards and saw the cold, dark eyes of Peter Brooks.

He spoke smoothly and coolly, "We'll slowly walk out of the saloon and send someone for the marshal."

It all happened quickly. Brooks' knife was still at Kitty's throat and Matt was standing across from them.

Brooks smiled, "The mighty marshal, is not as shrewd as he thought. Toss your gun to the ground."

Matt did as he was told. He looked at Kitty, their eyes locked for a moment. He hoped Chester and his charges were nowhere near Dodge, it was time to act.

He looked at Brooks, "You can't get away. The boy will testify and you'll go to jail."

Brooks shrugged, "That boy is being taken care of."

"By who, Gus Stringer?"

"Exactly."

"You have a lot of faith in a dead man. Stringer drew on me. He lost."

Confusion swept Brooks' body and face. Why would Stringer be stupid enough to challenge Dillon. Where was that damn Felix?

Kitty felt Brooks lose focus. The arm across her body loosened slightly and his knife hand relaxed. Matt's eyes had said to look for opportunity and here it was. She kicked one foot back hard, hitting Brooks in the crotch. As he bent in pain she stomped a high heal into his foot. His hold on her was gone and she quickly ran towards Matt.

Matt reached for the gun he'd tossed on the ground.

"Leave it there Dillon."

Matt looked up and saw Gus Stringer holding Felix by the arm with a gun to his head.

Brooks sputtered, "Dillon, you said Stringer was dead."

"I lied."

Matt looked around. Time seemed to slow as his mind raced. Stringer had a gun at Felix's head, and surely planned to kill the boy. Chester and Doc stood nearby. Chester's rifle was on the ground in front of him. Stringer must have made him toss it down. Rita stood between Doc and Chester holding Molly, and each man had a hand on her arm to keep her from running to Felix.

Kitty wasn't far from him. He looked at the gun he'd tossed on the ground. It was so close that if there was a distraction he could dive, grab it and fire in mere seconds.

He felt Kitty's eye boring into him. He turned his head to look at her. She lowered her focus. He followed her gaze and saw a large stone on the ground by her foot. Her eyes moved to Stringer, back to the stone and then straight at Matt. He swallowed hard. Kitty would have to hit Stringer square between the eyes with force for it to work. If she missed he'd start shooting. Matt met her eyes and gave an almost imperceptible nod.

He looked at Stringer and spoke loudly to make the gunman focus only on him, "Stringer, you're a fool. What makes…" In a flash Kitty bent down, picked up the rock and threw with all her might at Gus Stringer's head. Like Goliath struck by David's rock, he staggered back. Unlike Goliath, he didn't fall, but his hold on Felix was gone and the boy ran. Matt dove to the ground and grabbed his gun, "Drop the gun, Stringer." Still stunned by the pain in his head, Gus let his gun fall to the ground. Chester quickly picked his rifle up and pointed it at Peter Brooks, "Just stand still there. Don't get no ideas or nothing."

Felix had his arms around his mother as she cried tears of relief. Doc put his arm around her. "Come on now. Let's get up to my office, and settle down. I want to do some tests on Felix's throat."

Chester and Matt started walking Peter Brooks and Gus Stringer to jail. Matt looked back at Kitty. Their eyes spoke of trust and love.

TBC


	14. Peter's Lesson

AN: A special thanks to DodgeCityAngel. Your comment gave this chapter a name.

Thank you everyone who took the time to comment. "Guests" I would thank you each of you personally if I could. Consider getting an account so we writers can say hi!

One more chapter after this!

The Next Day

Matt stopped at the post office and then went to check on his prisoners, Gus Stringer and Peter Brooks. Stringer was sitting on his cell bunk, head in hands, feeling totally defeated. Brooks was standing with his arms cross in front of him, exuding an air of arrogance. He saw Matt holding something in his hand and spoke haughtily, "I assume that's a telegram from my attorney. When he gets to Dodge you'll see what a real attorney can do."

Matt pushed an envelope between the cell bars, "This letter came for you Brooks, but it was mailed some days ago so it can't be a response to the wire I sent your lawyer yesterday."

Brooks snatched the envelope and tore it open.

_To Mr. Peter Brook,_

_I am writing to inform you that I must sever our lawyer/client relationship. I will be blunt Mr. Brooks. The reason for this is your current financial situation. As you know I am owed money from you for past services. Since you no longer have the means to cover that debt much less the cost of future services, I am no longer able to represent your legal interests._

_On a personal note, I was shocked to hear that Lorraine Jones moved out of the apartment you provided for her and relocated to Switzerland. Upon hearing of her move, it was not a surprise to learn that she took all the jewelry, furs and other clothing in her possession. It was a huge surprise however, to learn that she had developed the skill and where-with-all to forge your signature and successfully empty all of your bank accounts. _

_Unfortunately, as you well know, the United States has no extradition treaty with Switzerland so there is no recourse._

_I wish you the best in your future endeavors._

_Sincerely,_

_Michael Watson, Attorney at Law_

_PS. Lorraine may have been growing plump, but we sure underestimated her._

For once in his life Peter Brooks was speechless. The letter fell from his hands. He sank down onto his cell bunk and stared into space. He goal had been to be the richest man in any room. Now he had nothing.

Matt left his prisoners without saying a word. Peter Brooks was a broken man, and Gus Stringer had no fight left in him.

Chester was sitting on his cot reading a nickel romance, "Chester, I'm going to the Long Branch. I suspect you won't hear a peep out of our prisoners, but bring them some food in a little while."

Matt left his office and saw Kitty standing outside the Long Branch with an amused looked on her face. Her eyes were on a stranger riding into town on a beautiful, dark brown thoroughbred.

Matt joined her. She watched the stranger as she spoke, "Matt, who do you suppose that is riding an expensive horse, wearing that fake beard and eye patch?"

As man rode by, Matt examined his face carefully, "By golly Kitty, I think it's that Beckenworth fellow that escaped from Leavenworth prison last week. You remember, the rich man who was caught smuggling gold. It was in all the papers, with lots of pictures of him. Remove the beard and eye patch and that there is Alistair Beckenworth."

Kitty laughed, "Well if that's him, you'd think he'd have come up with a better disguise. That beard is awful, and it makes me think the eye patch is just for show. Anyway, why would Beckenworth be in Dodge?"

Matt smiled, "Well – my best guess is he came here to meet up with Brooks and Stringer. I think I'll have a word with him."

10 minutes later Alistair Beckenworth, minus a fake beard and eye patch met up with Stringer and Brooks. To his dismay the meeting was not in the Long Branch saloon, but behind the bars of a jail cell. He'd be going back to prison instead a of to life of luxury in Mexico.

That Evening

Matt and Kitty were at a table in the Long Branch. The place was still "beer only" with free food. She'd used her bank loan to place an order to restock her inventory, but the shipment hadn't arrived. It would be a while before she could start to break even, much less see a profit. With a bank loan and more creditors than ever, losing the saloon was a possibility. Matt read her thoughts and put his hand on hers, "It will work out Kitty. Don't worry."

She nodded and gazed up at him with a forced but grateful smile. Doc rushed over and without a word of greeting started talking "I'm taking up a collection to send Felix to a throat specialist in Boston. I'll need money for their transportation, room and board for at least a few of weeks, and payment for Doctor Blaise Bates. He's the best in his field and Felix's only real hope to be able to speak again. Bates cut his fee in half when I asked, but the whole thing will still take quite a bit of money."

Matt looked at Doc a bit guiltily before answering, "Well - - Doc - - as soon as I get my salary you can have all of it." Doc was disappointed. He knew Matt didn't have much, but he had to have some savings.

Kitty spoke up, "Matt, I still have it in the office. I haven't been to the bank yet."

Suddenly Doc understood. Matt had already given everything he had to Kitty to help her situation. Doc knew she could lose the saloon, and was sympathetic, "Matt, Kitty, I'll go around town and see how much I can collect. Then I'll come back here and we'll talk."

As soon as Doc left Kitty turned Matt, "There's no question Matt. That little boy having a chance to speak again is worth more than any business. There's no way Doc's going to be able to collect enough from folks around here. I want to give him the money you gave me, and everything I can possibly give."

"I agree Kitty, but even with that I don't see how it will be enough for a trip like that."

"Matt, there has to be a way."

The Next Morning

At breakfast Doc sat across from Matt, gloomily stirring his coffee, "Matt, Kitty tried to give me the money you gave to her, and everything she could scrape together given her current situation, but I told her to keep it. That money together with the money I collected doesn't come near enough to what the Clark's need, so there's no use in Kitty giving what she needs so badly."

Matt took a sip of coffee, "Doc is there anyone around Dodge you haven't gone to?"

"No Matt, and it's not that folks aren't willing to give, it's just they don't have much. The Walker brothers gave the most, but this time of year is cash poor for ranchers. The minister is going to take up a collection on Sunday, but I don't expect much out of that. Everyone's already given what they can. Part of the problem is this can't wait. Felix needs treatment soon."

Doc suddenly brightened, "Matt what about that Brooks fellow you have locked up. He had money and expensive jewelry with him. It's probably still in the Dodge House. By golly, what about that money Brooks gave Stringer? It's probably in Stringer's room. I know it sound a little like stealing but it isn't really."

Matt looked into Doc's hopeful eyes with regret, "Doc, all of that is evidence for the trial. I can't take evidence no matter how good the cause."

Doc spoke angrily, "And after the trial the government will just confiscate it. Isn't that right? Matt, a boy regaining the ability to speak is in your hands."

"It's evidence Doc, and after the trial the court will decide what to do with it. We don't know what was stolen and who Brooks owes money to. It's up to the court to figure it all out."

They continued eating in awkward silence. Doc unhappy with Matt's answer, and Matt having no other.

Matt stood and put on his hat, "Doc, I'm sure we'll think of something. I'd better get to the office. See you later.

TBC


	15. What Money Means

When Matt left Doc at breakfast, the man barely grunted goodbye. Matt understood. He knew what Doc was feeling, and agreed whole-heartedly that Felix never speaking again would be tragic. The problem was Doc wanted him to steal evidence to pay for the boy's treatment, and he couldn't. Matt also thought about Kitty's problems. Losing the Long Branch and being left with a crushing debt were very real possibilities. Something else he didn't know how to fix.

He entered his office deep in thought, hoping for inspiration. To his surprise Mabel Johnson was sitting across from Chester. "Mrs. Johnson, it's nice to see you. What was brings you to Dodge?"

Mabel smiled warmly, "I came to see how Felix was, but I'd like a word with you if I might."

"Of course." He turned to Chester, "Go ahead and get some breakfast."

Mabel Johnson watched Chester leave and laughed, "That man can sure talk up a storm."

"That he can."

"He told me a great many things including how Miss Russell threw a stone that hit Mr. Stringer right between the eyes." She chuckled, "I wish I'd seen that. It takes a real woman to do something like that."

Mabel paused, "I'm getting ahead of myself marshal. I'll back up. Before I got to Doc's to see Felix, I ran into Mr. Botkins, that nice man who runs the bank. It seems he received a wire releasing the money I inherited from that distant relative of Hank's. I'm sure you remember. You brought the paperwork out to my place for my signature. Mr. Botkins was going to give money to you to deliver, but since I was in town he gave it directly to me. I hope that's all right."

"Of course."

"When I left the bank, I ran into Chester. He told me about Felix, and the treatment he needs. He also told me about the trouble Peter Brooks caused for Miss Russell. That's when I decided to come see you. While I was waiting, Chester told me all about the men you have locked up." Mabel nodded towards the door that led to the jail. "They never learned that money is a foolish goal as an end in itself. Money is a tool, nothing more, nothing less."

Mabel set an envelope on the desk. "This is for the Clarks. It will get them to Boston, pay for their stay and cover Felix's medical costs." She set a slimmer envelope down. "This is for Miss Russell. I know she is a fine woman who runs an honest establishment." Mabel paused and spoke thoughtfully, "You know marshal, I've never been in a saloon. I think I'll give it a try one day."

They both smiled. Mabel Johnson walking into a saloon didn't really seem so crazy.

"Marshal, will you please deliver these envelopes,"

"Mrs. Johnson, don't you want to do it yourself."

"No, I don't like making a fuss." She stood to leave, "However, I do hope you and Miss Russell will visit me. I'd like to know how Felix is, and how the Long Branch is doing." She smiled slyly, "I'd also like to show the two of you my strawberry patch. It's where I found Felix, but it also has quite a history of excitement and good luck."

Before Matt knew it she was gone."

Matt had no idea what Mabel meant about the strawberry patch, but planned to take Kitty to visit her. At the moment he was delighted to carry out her wishes.

While the money was being giving to its grateful recipients, Mabel was driving home. "You know Hank, I was serious about going into a saloon. I plan to do it once. Remember when you bought a bottle of whiskey for us to share on New Years Eve? It was worth the headaches we woke up with. The other time we shared a bottle was when our twins passed. It dulled the pain for a short while, but it was our love that got us through that terrible time. Hank, I sure do miss you. Oh I know you're with me in a different way, and I'm lucky in that. You know Hank, the marshal and Miss Russell have a special love like ours. It's a rare thing. We had good times Hank, and lord knows we had bad, but our love was always strong. Those two have a whole life ahead of them with happy times and sad. They'll have their fights, like we did, and enjoy making up, like we did. Their love is strong and forever, just like ours. What's that Hank? That's true, I've always been right about matters of the heart."

The Next Evening

Matt, Kitty and Doc stood at the stage depot seeing the Clarks off. Their journey would start with several stagecoach rides and finish with a train. It was such a long trip that Rita had considered leaving Molly with Kitty, but decided she couldn't bear to be separated from her daughter for what could be as long as a month. Kitty was flattered that Rita even considered it.

After watching the stage leave, Doc returned to his office, and Matt took Kitty's arm to walk her to the Long Branch.

She felt him smiling down at her, "What's on your mind Cowboy?"

"Oh I was just thinking you seem pretty happy and relaxed."

"Well it's a relief to know that Felix is going to get the best care possible. It's also good to know I'm not going to lose my saloon."

"I do have one question Kitty. The way you hit Stringer right between the eyes with that rock, I'd say you had some practice. Where'd you learn to throw like that?"

She smiled ever so slightly, "Cowboy, you don't know everything about me. You still have quite a bit to learn."

"Well then, when's my next lesson?"

"My place, dinner - 7:00?"

"I'll be there."

Matt left Kitty at the Long Branch, and walked away thinking so hard he almost ploughed into Doc.

"Hold on there. You're sure not looking where you're going. What's on your mind?"

Matt took a breath before confiding, "Doc, I want to get a gift for Kitty."

"Seems like a nice idea."

"I guess, but I can't imagine what I could buy her that would be, I don't know, special. She's seen the finest earrings money can buy. Anything I could afford would seem silly. I'm at a loss."

Doc smiled at his young friend. "Matt, I've been on this earth a lot longer than you. It may be hard for you to believe, but I know women and have had my share relationships; some bad, some good. There are women, like that Lorraine, who are gold diggers out to get what they can. There are other women, like Kitty, who value what comes from the heart. If you can think of a gift that shows her how you feel, it would mean more to her than all the diamonds in the world. That's a fact Matt."

Matt nodded thoughtfully, "Thanks Doc."

At 7:00 PM on the dot, Matt knocked and walked into Kitty's suite. She looked beautiful in a royal blue dress, hair hanging loose around her shoulders.

"Dinner's ready, Cowboy. Let's sit down." He pulled out a chair for her and poured them each a glass of wine. The ate and talked about everything that had happened since Peter Brooks arrived in Dodge.

After dinner Matt helped clear the dishes and he and Kitty sat cuddling on the settee. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and rained kisses down his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He put his hand on hers, "Kitty, wait – I want to give you something."

He took a small, plain, cardboard box from his pocket and cleared his throat. "Kitty before you open in, I need to say something. I'm not much for words but I want to say this. Kitty I love you and I can't imagine my life without you." He took a deep breath, "OK open it."

Kitty lifted the lid. Inside was a slender silver heart on a simple chain. She picked it up and turned it over. The back was engraved – _You are my home._

She smiled the smile that he knew was his alone and stroked his cheek, "And you are mine."

The End

AN - Thank you readers for sticking with the story.


End file.
